Watashi o Mitashite Kurete Arigatou
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Alice begins to wonder, since she's been gone so long, how much the world she came from has changed, so she asks Nightmare, who offers to take her back. As they get ready to leave, the other role holders decide to tag along... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi o Mitashite Kurete Arigatou**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>Alice begins to wonder, since she's been gone so long, how much the world she came from has changed, so she asks Nightmare, who offers to take her back. As they get ready to leave, the other role holders decide to tag along, and they leave, but after a mishap that Nightmare makes, they are stuck in the new world. Alice is surprised to see what has happened, instead of dresses, it's skinny jeans or shorts, instead of suits, it's baggy shorts, jeans, and converse. Oh my, how will this go?

* * *

><p>Me:So heya there. It's me, Kira-chan~<p>

Sarah:Why am I in this again?

Me:Do you_ want_ me to go on a lecture again?

Sarah:...

Me:Uh-huh, so anyways, as always... -_- Don't shoot me, I'll be in this story, but not like you'd usually see me... Anyways, character profiling will be up soon on my profile, just skip through all that random stuff.

Sarah:Now for my disclaimer~

**Disclaimer:Kira-chan does not own J/C/HnKnA, Calidornia, Alamitos Middle School, the Block, or any other settings used in this story, people, or animals... She only owns herself, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>** 1: **To the Present!**

**_Alice's POV-_**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, dreaming about my home, when I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I opened my eyes, sighed, and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Morning Alice, breakfast is ready. Oh, and don't worry, Gray didn't cook it."Nightmare said, smiling. I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay Nightmare, thanks. I'll be down in a bit, just let me change. Okay?"I said, closing the door. I prepared myself like always and sat on the bed, pulling up my socks. I all of a sudden spotted something on my dresser.

"Is that a book?"I asked. I facepalmed, of course it's a book. I picked it up and noticed it was a book I had before Blood brought me back here...

"Alice? Are you ready yet? Breakfast is getting cold!"Gray called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah! Hold on."I said, and put the book down, heading downstairs with Gray.

"So Alice, what took you so long?"Nightmare asked, drinking a cup of coffee. I wasn't paying much attention because something was on my mind.

"Alice? Alice? Alice!"Nightmare shouted, making me flinch.

"O-oh, yes?"I responded, taking a bite out of the toast.

"Are you okay? Is there something on your mind?"he asked concernedly.

"U-uh, well... You know, I've wondered how much the world back home has changed. I mean, it's been a while since I've been there, I don't know, I'm like... 20 year old now?"I said. Yep, my birthday was just 2 days ago, and I'm now an adult.

"Hmm... I have an idea Alice."Nightmare said, and a smirk crawled upon his face.

"What would that idea be Nightmare-sama?"Gray asked, raising en eyebrow.

"Yes Nightmare, what would that idea be?"I asked, holding my head up with the back off my palm.

"Well, how about I take you back to your world to see yourself?"he asked, and I nearly got up to start dancing.

"Could you really Nightmare? Can you?"I asked, making me want to kiss him.

"Umm, that depends, only if you want to."he said, blushing. He must have read the kissing thought...

"Of course! Thanks so much Nightmare!"I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow morning."he said, and I skipped outside.

**_3rd Person POV-_**

**__**Alice skipped all the way to the Amusement Park. She couldn't wait to tell Boris! She felt as if he were the only one she could talk to without being killed.

She soon arrived inside the huge park, and began her excited search for Boris. It was challenging, but she found him napping up in a tree in the shade.

"Boris! Boris! I have wonderful news!"she cried, making the cat flinch. He was so surprised, he fell off the branch he was on, but luckily landed in the bush.

"Yes Alice nya~?"he purred, brushing the leaves off his boa.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Boris! W-well, anyways, since I've been wondering about my home back in my world, Nightmare offered to take me there! I'm so excited! We're leaving tomorrow morning! Oh, I have to go now, I need to pack!"Alice said, and rushed off back to Clover Tower.

"Her world huh?"Boris said to himself. He'd have to tell the old man about this!

_**Later that Afternoon-**_

__"Hello Boris! I have some great news!"Gowland said, as usual, holding his violin.

"Me too old man!"Boris exclaimed, his tail swinging from side to side.

"Really? Then you go first!"Gowland offered generously.

"Okay, be prepared... Alice is going to visit her old home!"Boris shouted, and Gowland stood there quietly for a second.

"Alice is leaving? And you're happy about that?"Gowland said, pouting.

"No, no, she's not leaving, she's just visiting!"Boris corrected, punching Gowland's arm.

"Oh! I see... Then why don't we tag along? Pierce will come too."Gowland said, with a big lightbulb above his head.

"Great idea old man! I'm sure Nightmare won't mind!"Boris shouted in glee.

"Won't mind what chu~?"Pierce asked, coming out of nowhere.

"We're going with Alice to her world stupid mouse, so get ready."Boris said, holding up a fork and knife, and Pierce ran away as fast as he could.

"Hehe, boss is gonna wanna hear this!"Dee said to his brother. They both hid behind bushes, spying on Gowland and Boris.

"He certainly is brother!"Dum agreed, and they both ran off to the Hatter Mansion to spread the news.

_**Blood's Office-**_

__"Oh? So they're going too? Then we're also going! Get ready now."Blood commanded with a smirk. Elliot and the twins rushed out the room to go get ready.

_**Joker's Circus-**_

__"Hmmm, what's this? So they're all going to Alice's world huh?"White Joker said, as Black walked in.

"Why are you talking about that b*tch?"Black Joker hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, the other role holders are going to Alice's world. I was thinking, how about we tag along?"White asked with a smirk.

"I don't give a sh*t. But who's going to watch over the damn prisoners?"Black huffed.

"The afterimages of course."White said, and he thought of something.

"What?"Black asked.

"The residents of Heart Castle haven't heard of it yet... Hmm, that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"White said, and Ace appeared out of nowhere.

"Hiya Jokers! What're ya doing?"Ace asked, with his usual carefree smile.

"It's a good thing you're here. Apparently Alice is going to visit her old world, and everyone is tagging along. I want you to tell the queen and see what she has to say about it."White explained, and after 3 times of explaining, Ace nodded and left.

_**Heart Castle-**_

Ace had finally found his way back to Heart Castle, and told Vivaldi about the news he heard.

"What? And we are last to know about it? Bring us a card soldier, it's off with his head!"Vivaldi yelled, and Ace went to his room to get ready, or, at the very least, tell Peter.

_**Next Morning-**_

Alice woke up in a daze. "Was that a dream?"she thought to herself.

"Nope, it was real. C'mon Alice! Let's go!"Nightmare shouted, and Alice flinched.

"N-Nightmare! Geez! Don't just come into my room like that and shout in my ear!"Alice yelled, throwing a pillow at the incubus, who coughed up blood into his purple handkerchief.

"Okay, sorry Alice. Just meet us outside, okay?"he asked. Alice nodded, and he headed outside.

Alice did as usual and grabbed the only thing she would need, her book. After, she headed out just like she was told, and was surprised by the sight.

"W-what are you all doing here?"Alice shouted. All the role holders stood outside, along with Julius, Gray, and Nightmare.

"They all decided to tag along Alice, so we're all going together!"Nightmare shouted, and took out a music box.

"What's that for?"Alice asked, putting a finger to her chin.

"It's the traveling device of course! How else are we _**all**_ going to get there?"Nightmare asked, winding it. He let go of it and let the song play, and there was a sudden flash of bright light engulfing them.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Present Time-**_

The role holders and Alice laid on the grass, unconscious.

On the other hand, a pair of girls were walking home from school when they spot the role holders.

"S-Sarah! A-are they okay? There not dead are they?"the small one shrieked.

"No... at least, I'm not sure... I'll call an ambulance."the taller one said, and dialed 911.

* * *

><p>Me:... OMG, crappy ending.<p>

Sarah:XD "They're not dead are they?" seriously?

Me:*blushes*Uresai! I-I tried my best okay?

Sarah:Yeah, you did. *pats head*

Me:Baka... Don't touch me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Watashi o Mitashite Kurete Arigatou**

* * *

><p>Me:Oi! Oi! I'm back!<p>

Sarah:And she's sorry for the long wait.

Me:Yeah, Kira-chan was busy.

Sarah:With AVID, ASB, the Winter Formal Ball, New Years Party, dance classes, ta-

Me:We get it. So anyways, I thank MidnightMoonMirage for giving me the dog idea. I suppose you got your name from Yuri from Heartcatch Precure! I love the whole series. Oh, you're idea will be used in later chapters, sorry for inconvenience. *bows*

Sarah:You and your magical girl anime...

**Disclaimer:Kira-chan does not own JnKnA, Sarah, Jessica, Jennifer, anyone else, only herself. Oh, and her house, room, backpack, bras, pa-**

Me:URESAII!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> 1: To Yuna's House!

_3rd Person POV-_

Alice and the role holders were sent to the hospital and were checked up on for any injuries or signs of... well, let's just say they checked up on them. (I'm weak -_-)

"S-sir, will they be okay?"Yuna***** asked nervously as she watched the doctor have a check up on Ace. The role holders had awakened a while ago, but Alice was still unconscious.

"They'll be fine. They just passed out due to heat. Don't worry. Where are your parents?"the doctor asked.

"Oh, my father's in Korea*****, and my mother is on a business trip to Florida."the little girl responded, looking at Ace.

"Is there something on my face? Or, are you just staring at me~?"the older man flirted, making the girl blush.

"Hey, leave her alone."Sarah***** glared, pushing Yuna behind her.

"... Anyways, they're all fine after check ups. You can take them home if you want, but it'd be better if you left the girl here. We haven't had a check up on her yet, and we're busy later, so you can pick her up later. We'll call you, just sign them out."the doctor said, handing the older girl, Sarah, a clipboard.

"Okay, thank you."she said, and signed it. "Let's go, I've got homework to do." she commanded, walking out the door.

Everyone did so, but Nightmare was limping, having fallen off the bed twice after hearing the word, "hospital", so Gray and Yuna helped him out.

.

.

.

As they were walking, Sarah stopped by a small park and sat on a bench.

"S-Sarah, don't you think we should get these people back to wherever they came from?"Yuna asked, tapping on Sarah's shoulder.

"Cool it geez. I'm thinking."Sarah scowled, brushing Yuna's hand off.

"B-but what would you know about getting them back home? They came from a different universe!"the smaller girl protested.

"Hey, how'd you know that?"Elliot asked, confused.

"W-well, I saw you guys fall from a black hole in the sky. Plus your ears give it away."she answered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"But wouldn't you think that the ears are fake? And... you saw..."Boris said.

"W-well... I... kinda.. pulled on them."she admitted, smiling. "And yes, I saw."

"Yuna, get real, it could've just been your eyes. They probably... I dunno, fell from a tree."Sarah said, shrugging.

"A tree Sarah, really? Anyways, we have to think of a place for them to stay, they obviously can't go back home."Yuna said, crossing her arms.

"Easy, they stay at your place. Your parents are gone and you've got plenty of room. Damn rich girl."Sarah said, mumbling the last part while rolling her eyes.

"W-what? T-that's... W-well... What about _your _place?"the small girl whined.

"Well, my parents are there, there's not much room, and there's a lot of guys. My parents would not want that. You know how Vietnamese, no, Asian parents are. Wouldn't you want to be surrounded by hot guys?"Sarah questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you_ were_ staring at one."

"W-w-w-wait! T-t-t-that makes it even worse! A-a-and I wasn't staring!"Yuna cried, blushing bright red.

"You've got no other choice right? Unless you want them to stay on the str-"

"Okay! Geez! You're so mean Sarah... Well, it can't be helped. Follow me."the young girl said, walking down the neighborhood.

She stopped in front of a gated building and punched in a code through a small box.

"Access granted."and the gates opened, revealing a long black driveway, leading to a large white house.

"Please come with me."she said, walking slowly.

"Pick up the pace damn it!"Sarah shouted, pushing the girl, who reluctantly ran, with the role holders following.

She unlocked the door and a warm breeze came through the door.

"Oops! I left everything on!"Yuna cried, running to shut some of the lights off.

"Of course you did."Sarah said in a sarcastic voice, rolling her eyes.

"This is where you live onee-chan?"Dee asked, eyes wide.

"I think it's bigger than boss's mansion!"Dum added, in which the hatter clicked his tongue.

"I highly doubt it. Not even she could afford it."Blood said. Sarah was now in kill mode, the mode which no one could turn off.

"I don't like this guy Yuna. Let me kill him. Just once."she seethed through her teeth.

"N-no! You're already on probation for fighting with Amanda!"the smaller one cried, holding Sarah back.

"Don't give a shit."Sarah said, reaching for Blood.

"Sarah!"Yuna cried, tears flowing.

"Oh god. Here we go again. always the tear card."Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"S-Sarah... W-why don't you ever listen to me? I-I don't like it when you try to hurt other people..."the little girl cried, sniffling. the role holders stared at the scene with sad eyes, all but Black, Ace, and Blood.

"Fine, fine. Just go make tea already. I need help with homework anyways."Sarah sighed, setting her bag down.

"O-okay!"Yuna cheered, getting up and running to the kitchen.

"What was that?"Gray asked in confusion.

"She's a cry baby. She won't stop crying until she gets what she wants. Well... Unless it's a really bad thing."Sarah said, doodling on the back of her homework*****.

"Oh. I see. Well, thank you for taking us in. We appreciate it, uh..."Gray said, trying to remember her name.

"Sarah. And yeah, thank Yuna, not me. She's always willing to help people no matter what. That's how much of a goody-two-shoes she is."Sarah explained, receiving something thrown to her head.

"Meanie!"Yuna said, sticking out her tongue. She had thrown a spoon at Sarah's head, and Sarah fell on the floor.

"Ow! Geez! It was a compliment! And why a spoon?"Sarah shouted, rubbing her head.

"Hey, be glad it wasn't a fork or knife. I would've thrown the knife..."Yuna said, mumbling the rest. She set the tray of tea and cake down, and sat on the couch next to Sarah.

"Oh, I wanted to-"Gray started, but was cut off by Ace.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay here. It's an honor to stay with someone as cute as you. I hope we don't cause too much trouble"Ace said, taking a lock of her hair and kissing it. (Oooh! Stole Blood's trademark move! JK)

"A-Ah... I-it's no problem at all! J-just make sure you're comfortable."Yuna stuttered, blushing.

"Stupid asshole! Quit flirting with he-"Sarah said, but her phone vibrated during the sentence. She picked it up, glared at Ace, and walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with that bitch? She wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"Black cussed, earning a slap from Yuna.

"I will tolerate your swears, but I won't tolerate it when you're using them with my friends!"she said, in which Black responded with the middle finger.

All of a sudden, a book came flying at his head*****, and he fell over, no, on top of Yuna.

* * *

><p>Awwz, sorry, I'm stopping here for now. I have to collaborate with Sarah and the others for the rest of it. It'll be updated shortly. Anyways, anything that was starred in bold will be explained...<p>

Here

l

v

* * *

><p><strong>* 1- Yuna (Me), the main heroine in the story. You can find description on her on my profile along with the other characters. There's also a picture of her on my deviantART, link posted on my profile.<strong>

*** 2-My father and mother divorced earlier in October or something last year and my father moved to Korea. My mother is also currently on a business trip to Florida, leaving me in the care of my cousins. I might add them into the story later.**

*** 3-Sarah, is the next main character, her description can be found on my profile along with the other characters.**

*** 4-Yes, if you're wondering why I starred this, it's because Sarah is... not as smart as the average person. She's always asking me for help on homework, and ends up doodling on the back (if there is a back..). This will be used in the story numeral times.**

*** 5-As said in *4, if you're wondering why I starred it, it's because things will often be flying around in the story, or someone will usually get hurt once or twice (maybe even more on request and it'll usually be Yuna or Black.).This will be a sort of gag in the story, and will be used numeral times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watashi o Mitashite Kurete Arigatou**

****Me:Oh well sorry guise, it's been so long.

Sarah:XXXXXXXX months to be exact.

Me:.. Sarah, I made this story like, in January, there's no possible way it could've been XXXXXXXX months.

Sarah:Uh-huh!

Me:... And this is why you fail Pre-Algebra... In fact, next year when you're in high school they might put you in "that" class.

Sarah:...

Me:I mean, Ethan's smarter than you, come on!

Sarah:Yuna.

Me:And not to mention you're failing PE.

Sarah:YUNA!

Me:What?

Sarah:Story...

Me:Oh.. I knew that. Anyways, sorry for the wait, let's see what happens next...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 3-** Bring Back Alice and the Dog!

Black fell on top of the small girl, who let out a shriek of pain. Her body was small and fragile compared to the warden's large muscular body. (Jajajaja lol)

"Yuna! What's wro-..."Sarah shouted, running back. She wasn't able to finish her sentence after seeing something so... Disturbing. "You... What are you doing to Yuna you pedophile? !"she yelled, picking Black up by the collar, throwing him on the floor, and kicking his stomach.

Yuna, who was tearing up, crawled away behind the couch, watching Black get beat by Sarah. All the role holders stared in amazement as the 5 foot 92 pound girl beat the living hell out of the bad-mouthed, rude warden.

"S-Sarah! That's enough!"the small girl cried. Sarah was in complete kill mode. She wouldn't listen to Yuna no matter how many times she yelled her name.

"If this goes on any longer my counterpart will be turned into pulp."White sighed. Yuna glanced at White, who had a look of disappointment on his face. Seeing this, Yuna stood up and walked over to Sarah, who was just about to punch Black.

"Sarah Thuyann Pham! Stop this nonsense at once!"Yuna commanded. Sarah came to her senses and blushed, pushing the girl away.

"Don't call me that name! That stupid Vietnamese name!"Sarah yelled. The smaller girl just sighed and sat down.

"What was the phone call about?"she asked. Sarah took out a sheet of paper and read it aloud.

"This is a message for Yuna Sakino. We have finished the check-up on Alice Little (Liddel) and she is fine. Please come pick her up immediately."Sarah read, smiling proudly as though she accomplished something. Yuna took the paper from her and read it again.

"Umm.. You pronounced and wrote her last name wrong. I believe it was Alice Liddel, not Little."the girl sweat dropped.

"At least I tried! God. So what now? Go pick her up or what?"Sarah asked. Yuna checked her clock and had a worried look on her face.

"Sarah~? Can you do me a favor?"the girl pleaded with an irresistible puppy dog face.

"W-what?"Sarah asked, sweating...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this.."Sarah groaned, checking her phone to see what time it was. Sitting in the waiting room seemed like forever, though it had only been 5 minutes.<p>

"Excuse me... Are you Sarah Pam?"Alice asked, walking up to the girl. Sarah's eye twitched at the sound of her last name being pronounced incorrectly.

"It's Pham, and yes. C'mon, we're going to my house."Sarah rushed, grabbing Alice and dragging her out. Sarah decided to take the quick way home, which required walking through a dark alley.

Alice was holding onto Sarah's black leather jacket, trembling with fear. What if someone were to jump them out of nowhere? Though, Sarah could probably handle them, more or less.

"A-are you sure it's safe to walk through here?"Alice whispered. Sarah, with her hands in her pockets, nodded. After all what was the worst that could happen?

_Rustle. Rustle._

The two tall trees in the alley were shaking. (Trees in an alley? I think not!) Alice was completely shaking, though she couldn't move from her spot. Sarah tried to continue moving, but Alice was holding on so tight to the jacket, that she couldn't even move a step.

"It's just the wind."Sarah reassured, rolling her eyes. Alice didn't believe it. While Alice was dumbfounded, Sarah took the opportunity to take off her jacket and continue walking.

Alice noticed this and tried to run after, but right as that happened, a large figure of some sort glomped Alice. Sarah stared at the sight in awe. Suddenly the alley lights turned on, showing a 30ft dog with white fur, licking Alice.

"S-Sarah! Hahaha! H-help me! I-it tickles! Hahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!"Alice laughed, turning hysterical. Sarah, by now, was in a state of both confusion, and fear. Soon enough though, she snapped out of her trance and pulled the dog off of Alice, who was still chuckling.

All of a sudden Sarah's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, Sarah, I forgot to tell you... Ace kinda got out of his cage... Again."Yuna's voice quivered nervously. In the background you could hear Ace laughing and saying "Hey! That's my name too!"

"You retard! He's right here licking the face off of that Alex chick!"Sarah growled.

"C-calm down Sarah! J-just keep him at your house tonight! S-shrink him if you have to! Just pleaaaasssseee don't let him get taken away! He's special to me!"Yuna started sniffling and her voice wavered. Sarah sighed.

"God, fine. Where's that stupid syringe?"Sarah asked, wanting so bad to punch the wall.

"It's on his collar. Thank you soo much Sarah! I owe you so much!"Yuna cried, and hung up.

"God the things I go through."Sarah muttered, shoving her phone in her pocket. She turned towards Ace and grabbed the palm sized syringe from his blue leather collar and struck it inside of him. Ace let out a loud howl of pain, and started to shrink into a normal sized dog.

Alice stared as though she just saw something unusual, which she did.

"Let's go before it gets too dark."Sarah groaned, walking away with both Alice and Ace following behind.

.

.

.

They soon arrived at a two story house that had a large yard with colorful flowers around it. Alice smiled. She had never been at such a normal sized house before. Now she gets to stay in one! How exciting! Well, that's what she thought at first...


End file.
